Xiron the Ruby
Xiron was an anagram cast by Shannara, but it turned into a ball of Magic and it floated away from her. It traveled through the Multiverse absorbing information and power, until it became intelligent. Now, Xiron is ready to interact and test the weaknesses of monsters. Overview Xiron the Ruby has a really fast speed, allowing it to outspeed Monsters such as the Samaels, Al Canine, Baba Yaga and many others and matching with monsters such as Sunblast. Xiron also has a large number of Control skills, allowing it to deny you turn after turn after turn if the Xiron player gets lucky with Random Control Effects. Pros: *Multiple AoE deny skills *Fast *Tanky for a Denier *''Ruby Explosion'' and Ruby Implosion have a 75% chance to immobilize monsters with the Bulwark trait. *Stardust combines two forms of denial, Stamina Drain and CDA, making it very difficult to perform an attack after being hit by it. Cons: *High cooldowns on many skills *Really high stamina costs on best moves *Trait isn't that good compared to most other Nemesis Monsters Recommended Moveset Not Allowed to Move (Ranked) *Ruby Implosion (55 Fire dmg + Ignite + 2 Random Control Effects, 33s, 2 CD) *Ruby Explosion (AoE 45 Fire dmg + Ignite + 2 Random Control Effects, 56s, 3 CD) *Laying Odds (AoE 55 Magic dmg + Stamina Leak + Random Control Effect, 40s, 3 CD) *Mineral Blood (CDA, 15s, 4 CD) Keep using Ruby Explosion and you'll probably just win. Mineral Blood is there to deny Monsters such as Artifacts and monsters immune to Xiron's Control Effects. First of the Denier (Unranked) *Ruby Implosion *Major Exhaustion (AoE 50% Stamina Drain, 19s, 1 CD) *Control Dice (AoE 50% chance Random Control Effect, 29s, 1 CD) *Total Exhaustion / High Wage (Exhaustion for 100% Stamina Drain, 13s, 3 CD) / (Wage for 45 Magic dmg + Stamina Leak + Random Control Effect, 26s, 2 CD) Counters *Artifacts generally counter Xiron really well, as besides Mineral Blood, they're immune to all of Xiron's Control Effects, and Mineral Blood is a single target move so either Xiron denies 2 Monsters or denies the Artifact and you can play the game from there. *Monsters that give Control Immunity can shut down Xiron really hard. One great example is Eeltron, whose SC is an AoE Control Immunity, though Monsters like Neobuki, Saika and Belbreath have skills that give their team Control Immunity and are faster than Xiron. *Likewise, Monsters like Gelotron, the Warthaks, Ugluk and Hookuai work just as well as monsters who apply Control Immunity as they themselves are immune to Control thanks to their trait, mostly immune to CDA, Stamina Drain and able to deal massive blows to Xiron *Most of her moves have really high cooldowns, so CDA monsters like Lord Pumpseed and Patient Cyber can outspeed her and make her useless. Category:Magic monsters Category:Good Legions book Category:Duel Trait Category:Nemesis Category:Possession Immunity Category:Spirit book Category:Denier Category:Exclusive book Category:Cause Ignite Category:Stamina removal users Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Xiron Category:Random Effects Users